1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method that may combine types of input buttons on a remote controller in various sequences to generate a behavior list, and may perform a corresponding operation when a user pushes a predetermined button based on a type and a sequence set in the behavior list, and thereby may enable the user to execute the user's desired operation on a website using a general remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments of networks and displays such as a television (TV), an Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) and products enabling a user to check websites even on a TV screen have appeared.
Since a website is optimized in an input device for a computer using a keyboard and a mouse, it is difficult to input an operation desired by a user using an input device for a TV such as a remote controller.
In addition, the input device for the TV such as the remote controller does not employ the same buttons or input signals as a keyboard or a mouse, uses different buttons for each product, and transmits different input signals. Thus, a standardization becomes an issue.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that enables a user to readily input the user's desired operation in an input device for a TV such as a remote controller, and may be compatible with various remote controllers.